


Роман

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is given a novel about himself by an alien writer.  Humor, in Russian.</p>
<p>Молодой перспективный автор написал роман о капитане Кирке, но редактор считает, что в текст нужно внести исправления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роман

**Author's Note:**

> В фике содержится намек на слэш Кирк/Спок, но этот слэш существует исключительно в уме редактора романа.
> 
> Бета - H. Z.

— Ваш роман, — редактор оторвался от чтения и поднял глаза на молодого автора. То, что автор молод и неопытен, было видно по тому, как он в смущении пожевывал хвост неокрепшими резцами и время от времени бросал робкие взгляды на редактора из-под вторых век. — Ваш роман… представляет интерес. Вы, безусловно, талантливы, но вам пока не хватает опыта. Мы согласны вас напечатать, но на определенных условиях.

На слове «талантливы» молодой автор наконец выпустил хвост изо рта, на слове «опыт» безуспешно попытался поймать его снова, а на «условиях» полностью забыл про хвост и взамен возмущенно уставился на редактора.

— Что значит «на условиях»? — спросил он настороженно.

— Не волнуйтесь! — редактор откинулся в кресле и приветливо развел ложноножки. — Просто заменим парочку мелочей, чтобы адаптировать роман для местных условий. Мне кажется, вы чересчур увлеклись экзотикой. 

— Но…

— Конечно! — редактор поднял один глаз, показывая, что он еще не закончил. — Конечно, вы совершенно правы, быт и работа легендарного капитана достойны того, чтобы быть описанными во всех подробностях. Я понимаю, что вы проделали огромную работу, изучили множество материалов. Вы пытались описать все точно и без прикрас. Но обычный читатель, к сожалению, этого не оценит! Давайте будем милосердны к простым жителям Ириририририририр, ведь сейчас для них ваша книга, мягко говоря, непонятна. 

— Но…

— Подождите возмущаться! Давайте я покажу вам, что имею в виду, на примере первой страницы, договорились? — редактор изобразил высшую степень приветливости, разведя глаза так далеко в стороны, что стал похож на самку.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился писатель и в знак согласия присел, опершись на хвост.

Редактор удовлетворенно дернул ложноножкой.

— Тогда давайте начнем! Возьмем первую же фразу: «Капитан Джеймс Кирк задумчиво шел по коридору “Энтерпрайза”, не обращая внимания на снующих энсинов. Проблема, которая его сейчас волновала, касалась первого помощника и офицера по науке, мистера Спока». Вот вам здесь ничего не режет глаз? 

— Я нахожу эту фразу удачной, — юный автор явно поборол смущение и приготовился защищаться — он даже поменял окраску на маскировочную.

Редактор разочарованно дернул глазом:  
— Но имена! Я все понимаю, я знаю об этой новой моде оставлять инопланетные имена без изменений, но попробуйте произнести их вслух! Попробуйте!

— Что, прямо сейчас? — опешил писатель.

— Да!

— Капитан Киририр… Кирк и Спирир… Спир… Споир… Спок!

— А полное имя капитана?

Писатель замялся и смущенно прикрылся хвостом:  
— Боюсь, мое произношение не настолько…

— Вот! Вот и я об этом! Если даже вы, специалист в данной области, не в состоянии выговорить имя капитана, то что же сказать о простом читателе! О нем вы подумали? 

Автор удрученно сжался. 

— Рад, что вы со мной согласны! Думаю, вы и сами убедились, что имена нужно адаптировать к местным реалиям. Давайте использовать традиционный подход. Мы же солидное издательство! Мы не можем оставить все как есть — читатели сочтут это неуважением! Итак, внесем парочку изменений. Добавим благозвучия. Для главного героя прекрасно подойдет имя «Киририририририр», вы не находите? С одной стороны, оно легко для произношения, с другой, сразу показывает социальный статус героя. Ведь он же капитан! Как вообще его имя может состоять только из одного слога! Другое дело, Киририририририр. Только вслушайтесь! Звук «к» в начале добавляет экзотичности и сразу показывает, что речь идет об инопланетянине.

— Но у жителей Земли…

— Да, я понимаю, что у этих жителей Земли все не как у нормальных иририанцев, — редактор раздраженно наклонил голову. — Но вы же согласились с моими доводами? Не бойтесь менять имена персонажам, даже историческим! Наше издательство всегда так поступает! Такова традиция! Ну что, я вас убедил?

— Пожалуй, — сказал писатель, совершенно не выглядя убежденным. 

— Хорошо. Тогда перейдем к С... С… ко второму персонажу. Здесь поступим аналогично. «Сириририр» — прекрасное имя, экзотичное и в то же время легкое для произношения. К тому же, оно короче, чем у капитана, так что читателю сразу станет ясно, что речь тут идет о помощнике!

Автор обреченно стукнул по полу хвостом:  
— Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?

— Боюсь, что да. Во-первых, почему у вас капитан ходит пешком? Сам капитан! Вы знаете, какого размера корабли у Федерации? Да каждый из них размером с два наших города! И много капитан проходит там, учитывая, что у него всего две ноги? — редактор возмущенно махнул в воздухе четырьмя ложноножками одновременно. — Да он свалится без сил за ближайшим поворотом!

— Но я читал исторические источники, и все авторы единодушно утверждают, что земляне и правда…

— Откуда им знать? Как вы можете им доверять? К тому же, вспомните о среднестатистическом читателе, выросшем на наших фильмах и книгах о Федерации. Во всех, повторяю, во всех фильмах капитаны передвигаются на спинах слуг. Почему у вас должно быть иначе?

— Да, но моей целью как раз и была борьба со стереотипами! Я хотел показать, как все было на самом деле! Я даже побывал на одном из кораблей в Центральном музее… — писатель так занервничал, что его хвост начал непроизвольно стучать по полу.

— Да поймите же наконец, что вы вредите самому себе! — редактор сжал челюсти и раздраженно завращал глазами. — Что подумает читатель, прочитав первую фразу? Не знаете? А я прекрасно знаю! Прекрасно! Он подумает: «Но я же видел голофильм о капитане Киририририририр, и там его носили по коридорам четыре носильщика в красных рубашках. Кто этот автор и почему он решил, что все было не так? Что он вообще себе позволяет? Нет, я ему не верю, наверное, он просто плохо разбирается в предмете!» А подумав так, что сделает читатель? Он бросит читать! Поверьте мне, старому редактору, новую информацию нужно вводить постепенно. Вот к середине книги ваш капитан может и в самом деле пройтись по коридору. Это будет свежо, необычно и добавит элемент внезапности. Вы со мной согласны?

Автор тяжело вздохнул и опустил хвост:  
— Да, пожалуй, согласен. 

— Ну вот и хорошо! — обрадовался редактор и одобрительно поднял один глаз. — Тогда идем дальше…

***

Еще двадцать минут споров, и первая фраза была готова.

— Уф, ну и намучился я с вами! Еще никогда не видел таких упрямцев! Но я рад, что здравый смысл восторжествовал, — удовлетворенно вздохнул редактор, откидываясь на хвост. — Вы не лишены таланта, жаль было бы, если бы нам пришлось отказаться от публикации. Но теперь все просто идеально! Вы только послушайте: «Капитан Киририририририр задумчиво щелкал челюстями, лежа на спинах четырех слуг, которые, как обычно, несли его по коридору корабля. Он не обращал внимания на проползавших мимо солдат, подобострастно втягивавших ложноножки при его приближении. Проблема, которая его сейчас волновала, касалась первого среди равных и второго среди высших, офицера по странным и неизведанным вещам, Сириририр».

Писатель, слушавший зычный голос редактора прикрывшись хвостом, осторожно высунул наружу один глаз.

— Вы видите? Вы видите, насколько стало лучше?!! — ликовал редактор. — Вы согласны?

— П-пожалуй, — согласился писатель нехотя.

— Вот и хорошо! Мы еще сделаем из вашей книги бестселлер! А теперь давайте немного о содержании романа. Во-первых, почему капитан Киририририририр ухаживает за женщиной? Это не лезет ни в какие ворота! Он же военный! Должностное лицо! Уважаемый человек! У него наверняка осталось дома не меньше десятка жен! Нет, такого распутства рядовой читатель ему не простит. Давайте не будем извращать семейные ценности! Единственный, кто достоин ухаживаний капитана, это его старший помощник, Сириририр. Так почему бы нам это не исправить?..

***

— Спок, а что вы читаете? — спросил капитан Кирк у Спока, державшего в руках толстый том. — Это та книга, которую вручил нам посол на Ириририририририре?

— Верно, капитан. Перевод на стандартный местного бестселлера, основанного на событиях вашей жизни.

— И как, есть смысл браться? — капитан пожал плечами. — Я обычно не читаю романов о самом себе. В них слишком много неточностей.

— Тогда эту книгу не стоит и начинать, — ответил Спок. — Пока в ней нет ни одного неискаженного факта. 

— Вот как? — Кирк склонился над томиком и прочитал несколько строк. — «Красная кожа… почтительно втянул ложноножки… доктор вырвал печень и проглотил ее… капитан отбросил женщину прочь и прижал к себе Сириририра…» А кто такой этот Сириририр?

Спок сдавленно ответил:  
— Это я, капитан. Переводчик посчитал нужным оставить ирирскую транскрипцию наших имен.

— Вот как? — капитан заинтересованно посмотрел на вулканца. — Не знаю, почему он так поступил, но, признаться, я рад. И что, мы с вами в этом романе…

— Да, — быстро и очень тихо ответил Спок.

— Однако! — покачал головой Кирк. — Можно, я взгляну?

Спок протянул книгу, и капитан зашелестел страницами.

Оторвался он не скоро, но когда все же поднял глаза, на его щеках играл румянец:  
— Правильно ли я понял, что помимо того, что мы… у меня еще есть волшебная ложноножка, которой я…

— Да, — кивнул Спок.

— А если я правильно разобрался в именах, доктор Маккой в свободное время ловит краснорубашечников и…

— Насколько я понимаю, эта практика приветствуется на планете. 

— А Скотти и Сулу прямо на мостики любят использовать хвосты для…

— Верно.

— А у Ухуры ложноножки в два раза сильнее, так как она женщина, и она пользуется этим в целях…

— Да, капитан.

— Ясно, — ошарашенно кивнул Кирк и задумался. — Теперь я понимаю, почему нам на планете отвели одну комнату, — произнес он наконец. — И почему Ухуре оказали такое уважение. И зачем доктору Маккою подарили ведро смазки. Вот, держите, — он протянул вулканцу томик. — А знаете, я, пожалуй, тоже прочту на досуге свой экземпляр. Это может быть полезным — по крайней мере, так я смогу лучше понять отношение к нам иририан. К тому же, мне кажется, это будет поинтереснее обычной биографии!


End file.
